


Dying For It

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Frostfall [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Humiliation, Kinktober, Multi, One Shot, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Whether by her poisons or by her connections, Ingun Black-Briar could have you dead as soon as look at you. But not even the notoriety of her family name can protect her from the Dark Brotherhood...





	Dying For It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Kinktober prompts: Sensory Deprivation (14th), Humiliation (29th), Consensual Non-Consent in place of the Free Space (30th), and Aftercare (31st). MASSIVE Content/Trigger warning for this fic - it's a con non-con/rape roleplay scene, one which involves assassins and a fair amount of humiliation/degradation. Please be warned and take care/avoid if this isn't your thing. Title is named after a song by The Vaselines.

_A dark girl_ , the townsfolk called her when they thought she was out of earshot. _A troubled child_ , her tutors had dubbed her, after finding detailed scrawls of potential torture methods tucked away in her school desk. _A twisted soul_ , because she’d rather brew poisons and toxins than potions and salves. Ingun doubted they’d bat an eye if she were a wizened old Dunmer male and not a young Nord woman, but people liked to cling to their tired stereotypes: caricatures of light-fingered Khajiit, skooma-addled Argonians, and thick-skulled Orsimer always seeming to fill their inane conversations.

Ingun didn’t care one bit for petty politics. She took no interest in the slimy, social-climbing proclivities the rest of her family seemed to share, and saw both sides in the Civil War as equally boring and pointless. Both Tullius and Ulfric were power-hungry opportunists, as far as she was concerned - something she might have admired, had either of them cut the bullshit. She wasn’t exactly private about her opinions, either. Who would dare argue with a Black-Briar? So perhaps it wasn’t surprising that someone had finally performed the Black Sacrament against her. She had even performed it on herself in a way, back when she was younger - reciting the words of _A Kiss, Sweet Mother_ as she pleasured herself, inhaling the scent of nightshade as an iron dagger rested against her sternum, candles flickering in the darkness around her.

The only thing she felt now was stone, cold and hard beneath her; a startling change from her own featherdown bed. Blinking, she willed the world to fade from darkness but found that it never did. _Shit._ Instinctively, she reached to touch her face, but found her hands bound in front of her. The chains clinked as she wrestled to free herself, only stopping when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

_So, they’d finally arrived._

“Sleep well?”

Her voice was mead spiked with poison, quiet and cold with a seductive edge that clawed at Ingun’s skin and made a grotesque shiver roll down her spine. Even hooded, Astrid needed no introduction: her reputation preceded her.

Ingun attempted to fight back the fear growing ugly in her stomach. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” she snarled, voice shaking slightly.

“Simply fulfilling a contract,” Astrid replied, her tone somewhere between amused and bored.

Ingun’s voice raised, tremulous and shrill. “Do-do you have any idea who I am? Who my family is?”

Astrid laughed. It was a slippery, sinister noise that didn’t sound like a laugh at all. “Oh, I’m perfectly aware of who you are, Ingun Black-Briar. As it turns out, so are several others." Ingun could hear the sound of footsteps across the stone floor, the sound growing gradually louder as Astrid approached. "One of them even paid us a handsome sum to have you killed."

Ingun fumed beneath the hood. _Whoever it was, I'll have their head on a fucking spike._ "You think you'll get away with this? My mother will have your fucking outfit burnt to the ground if she finds out you've laid a finger on me."

"Dear girl," Astrid tutted as she yanked the chain, pulling Ingun upright. "Who do you think performed the Black Sacrament?"

"You're lying," Ingun said, trying to keep the uncertainty from creeping into her voice. 

"Am I?" Astrid said, her smirk audible. Her fingers looped into the collar around Ingun's neck, pulling her close. "Or do you know as well as I do that your precious family name means nothing when Sithis has a claim to your soul?"

Ingun swallowed. Cold, clammy sweat washed over her skin.

"So many ways to do it, too," Astrid mused, a twisted pleasure in her voice. "One quick slash of a blade, perhaps?" A finger trailed across Ingun's neck. "Or maybe I should pick a more… fitting demise for you."

A familiar scent wafted into Ingun's nostrils through the hood as Astrid ran the nightshade flower under her nose. "One sip of poison from this plant and your soul would belong to Sithis forever." She pressed the stem in Ingun's hand, wrapping her fingers around it; an unspoken code.

_If I drop the flower, it can all be over._

"It's a shame, almost. I hear you've quite the aptitude for brewing deadly poisons and extracts. Did you ever wonder how many people's deaths you were personally responsible for?"

Ingun couldn't speak. She could barely breathe.

Astrid continued. "I bet you have. You've quite the fascination with the macabre, don't you?" Her hands wandered across Ingun's skin, stroking languidly at the thin fabric of her nightdress. "After all, not many young women perform the Black Sacrament using themselves as the effigy."

Ingun flushed crimson, heat roiling fierce in her core as cold dread continued to creep under her skin. Not many people knew that fact.

"Seems you've also got an interest in more… carnal pursuits, too. Does the name Elgrim ring a bell?"

Ingun's flush deepened. She couldn't move.

"No? What about Indaryn?"

Astrid's hands continued to move across Ingun's body, tracing her breasts and plucking her stiff nipples.

"I think you do remember. One's your current employer - and a married man, to boot. No wonder someone wants you killed." Astrid's fingers pulled harder on Ingun's nipples, sending shockwaves of pain and arousal coursing through her body. A moan escaped her before she could stop it, raw and guttural. "The other runs your dear old mother's meadery. We do like to keep it in the family, don't we?"

Ingun's skin prickled, shame and desire warring within her. Astrid's thumbs traced gently over her nipples before gripping them once more and yanking them with astounding force, making Ingun cry out in anguished pleasure.

“I think the little Black-Briar bitch likes this,” Astrid jeered, prompting low, cruel laughter from a group somewhere in the distance. Ingun froze, her blood running cold as she realised they weren’t alone.

“Whatever they’re paying you, I’ll triple it,” Ingun said, voice wrought with panic as she fought to gain some control of the situation. Being in a position where she had to grovel rather than threaten was completely unheard of, but if that was what it took to leave here alive and unharmed, she’d swallow her pride. “Please, just let me go.”

Astrid pulled up her nightgown, exposing her bare legs and stomach. She dipped her hand down into Ingun’s smallclothes, which were humiliatingly damp despite the danger. “Oh, I think we’ve already decided on our price for your soul,” she purred, sliding her fingers across the slick wetness of Ingun’s cunt, circling her swollen clit. “And it’s quite simple. Be fucked, or be killed.”

Ingun’s head swam, dread clawing at her skin as Astrid continued to work over her cunt. She didn’t want this. She _shouldn’t_ want this.

Her shoulders fell as she answered. “I’ll pay the price you ask, Miss.”

"Of course you will," Astrid scoffed, retrieving her fingers and smearing Ingun's arousal over her thighs. “Filthy little slut. Kneel.”

Ingun awkwardly shuffled on to her knees, the stone floor hard and unforgiving underneath them. Her nightdress bunched up, coolness creeping over her exposed skin. The next thing she heard was a cacophonous tear as her nightdress was cut away, the cold growing as she felt the familiar chill of the blade against her goose-pimpled flesh. Astrid’s hands looped into her smallclothes, yanking them down to her knees. Ingun had never felt so undignified in her life.

“Open your mouth, slut.”

It was only then that Ingun realised why the mask she wore had a mouth hole cut out. She complied, feeling someone loom over her. Their hand pawed at her exposed flesh, gripping her supple breast and toying with her nipple as the other busied itself with unfastening their breeches, the clink of buckles echoing through the room.

“I hear you’ve quite the taste for Dunmer cock, _nilyn_ ,” the voice crooned, soft and dark. His hand cupped Ingun’s head when he pushed himself into her mouth, thrusting roughly as he took her how he pleased.

He wasn’t as big as some of the other men Ingun had taken, but his roughness made him every bit as challenging. Fine. Ingun liked a challenge. She returned his vigour in kind, eagerly sucking his cock and accepting his length down her throat, her saliva dribbling down the leather of the mask.

“Apparently the rumours were true. By Azura, what a filthy, desperate whore you are,” the Dunmer growled, his thrusts intensifying as he grabbed Ingun’s head with his other hand.

The words curled and crawled in her mind as she continued her attentions, the Dunmer never relenting. Obscene noises filled the room: wet, sloppy sounds as his cock slid in and out, his own breath quickening as he drew nearer to his own release. Her wrists strained against her bindings, the nightshade still grasped tightly in her hand. She squirmed against the Dunmer’s grasp as she felt his cock fill her mouth with his seed, guttural cries of vulgar Dunmeris escaping him as he spurted down her throat. When he withdrew, spit and cum dribbled down Ingun's lips as she struggled to swallow up every drop of him, the thick taste lingering on her tongue. She shook, want and shame mingling with the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Astrid's voice rang out, cruel and cutting. "Wherever are your manners, Miss Black-Briar?"

"Who knew the bitch was such a messy eater?" someone’s voice mocked, her tone icy and brusque. "And she's only about to get messier." Ingun heard the shuffle and clink of leather armour being unfastened before suddenly being yanked forward, the chain attached to her collar jangling violently as she hurtled headlong into someone’s lap. "You'd better be as good at this as you were with him, rich bitch."

Ingun inhaled the scent of her sex; musky and earthy and distinctive. It overpowered her as she was pressed deeper against the woman, tongue pushing tentatively into the folds of her cunt and tasting her wetness. She ventured further, trying to find her bearings as she lapped exploratorily, her arms straining under her. The woman gripped Ingun’s head as she yanked the chain around her neck. "Do I need to show you how to do it properly, useless slut?"

Ingun whimpered into her cunt as the woman’s grasp tightened. Curt, clipped commands were barked out and she did her best to follow them, licking and lapping where the woman directed as she ground herself against Ingun’s tongue. She was so focused on obeying that she didn't hear the man approach, only aware of his presence when he ran his hand across her prone arse.

"Nothing like the threat of death to make a slut eager," his baritone voice drawled, smooth as velvet - the unmistakable accent of a Redguard. "That, or she was just a slut to begin with." His hands rubbed and kneaded the soft flesh, tracing his fingers down her cunt and growling with approval as he felt the abundant wetness gathered there. "Want to be used like the whore you are, do you?" One hand laid down a hard smack on her buttock as the other pushed two fingers in, roughly and without ceremony. "Your cunt certainly does."

Ingun found it hard to pay attention on pleasuring the other woman as the man's fingers pistoned in and out of her cunt, her own need building.

"Focus," the woman barked, giving Ingun's collar a harsh yank as she humped against her with increased fervour. The man's fingers withdrew, and were quickly replaced by something much larger pressing against her slick sex. Ingun knew better than to stop her attentions this time, but she couldn't help the moan that escaped as the man entered her, pushing every inch of his hard, thick member into her cunt. He gave a few smooth, slow strokes before picking up his pace, his thrusts intensifying until he was fucking her brutally and mercilessly. His hands gripped her hips and arse firmly as he drove himself into her, his fingernails digging into her pliant flesh. The combined sensations made her head swim and she struggled to keep focus, her face still buried in the woman's cunt. A hand smacked down on her arse without warning, the pain shooting through her white-hot.

"I thought I told you to pay attention," the woman snarled, gripping Ingun's head between her thighs. "Every time you don't, he's gonna hit you harder. Got it?"

Ingun wasn't given a chance to answer. She was only forced to keep licking the woman's cunt, and take the man's cock in her own; a chain of agonising pleasure, her own hanging by a fraying thread as she fought an unwinnable war. Every time she heard the woman emit sharp gasps of pleasure, the Redguard would fuck her harder, which only served to distract her and lead to her own punishment. The spanks rained down harder and harder until her arse seared and ached, the heat rising and twisting in her core, combining with the man's thrusts to bring her up to the brink of her own collapse.

She could tell the other woman was getting closer, noises getting louder and commands getting more needy and demanding as she was worked up to the edge of her release. Ingun obliged, laving eagerly as the woman came in violent, sporadic bursts, pleasure shaking her body as her cunt convulsed and gushed against Ingun’s tongue.

The pressure around Ingun's head released and her collar was let go as the woman departed. Ingun let out a keening moan as the Redguard drove deeper into her, fucking with a renewed intensity as he kneaded her spanked buttocks, pinching the punished flesh beneath his fingertips. Then, as quickly as he began, he withdrew his cock, the slick noise of flesh leaving flesh ringing out in the silence. A pathetic, needy little noise slipped from Ingun’s mouth, face burning with humiliation.

"Does the desperate whore miss having her hole filled?" the Redguard asked, mocking. "Don't worry, we'll fill both again soon."

Ingun clasped the nightshade tight as she quivered, breath ragged. She heard leather boots against concrete, the sound growing closer until the source of the footsteps stopped next to her.

"Still satisfied to pay the price, whore?" Astrid murmured in her ear, a note of concern cutting through the cruel edge.

Ingun nodded. "Yes, Miss."

"Of course you are," Astrid laughed. "You're absolutely desperate for it."

More footsteps padded across the room, the clink and jangle of armour coming with it. The heat of bodies surrounded Ingun, their hands wandering across her bare flesh as her chain was pulled, coaxing her to her hands and knees once more. She could smell the scent of her own arousal, distinctive and strong as the Redguard from before pressed his cock to her lips.

“Open your mouth and clean me off, slut.”

Ingun wasted no time in complying, taking in his length and sucking it clean. The taste of her own sex lingered on her tongue, mingling with that of her two previous captors. The man took her mouth with the same roughness he had taken her cunt, gripping her head in a vice grip and fucking her face until she gagged and gasped for air. Undeterred, he continued until she adjusted to his pace, tears running down her face in her mask as she took him down her throat. It was surprisingly easy when her body didn’t try to fight it. As hands held her head in place, others grasped her hips and arse, and another man’s cock pressed against her drenched cunt. This man’s was much bigger than the last one had been, almost obscenely large, and she felt herself stretch painfully around it as he breached her. Ingun cried out, her noises muffled by the cock in her mouth.

“What is it, whore?” the Redguard sneered, voice curling with derision as he withdrew. “Can’t take two cocks at once?”

The man behind her continued to push himself in, his considerable size almost overwhelming as it filled Ingun’s cunt. She continued whimpering, attempting to form the words, but all that left her mouth was incomprehensible gibberish as she begged - for him to stop, for him to give him more, for them to use her and take her wholly.

“I grow tired of your whining, girl,” the Redguard spat as he unceremoniously shoved his cock back into her mouth, fucking as brutally and vigorously as he had done before.

Having her mouth fucked was more strenuous than eating the woman’s cunt had been, but thankfully required less concentration. Having her sight taken from her and her hands bound only served to heighten her senses, the friction of the man thrusting into her and filling her up overtaking her. Ingun could feel the heat building, deep and gnawing, winding her up like a spring. A jolt ran through her body as she felt fingers run across her clit, circling gently before picking up their pace - like they knew exactly what to do to make her uncoil.

She moaned around the man’s cock, feeling it throb at the sudden vibration. He continued to breach her mouth and throat, faster and harder, edging closer to the apex of his own pleasure. Ingun sucked him eagerly, urging him to give her what they both needed as the other man’s fingers circled and rubbed her clit.

“That’s it, slut,” the Redguard grunted, voice heavy with lust. “Give in to it.”

With that, she was undone; thoughts of _I want this, I need this, I deserve this_ clattering in her head like silverware as she came around her captor’s cock, pulses of near-unbearable pleasure wracking her body and overtaking her entirely. For a moment, she could barely breathe, still suckling needily on the cock in her mouth as she rode out the spasms that rattled through her, feeling it twitch and harden as he reached his peak.

The Redguard gripped her head like a vice as he growled his release, animalistic and raw, pumping brutally into Ingun as her throat filled with his cum. This time, she drank every drop, gagging a little at the suddenness but choking it down and licking her lips with satisfaction as he withdrew, their breaths both ragged and sharp.

“Good to see that mouth has some use,” the Redguard smirked, still catching his breath. “I wonder what other fun we can have with you...”

Ingun’s breath hitched as she felt a slick finger against her arsehole, circling teasingly before pressing in. The man’s finger was just as big as his cock, and the sudden intrusion made stars burn behind her eyes.

“P-please…” Her words were reedy, voice hoarse. “I can’t -”

Before she had a chance to respond, a boot pressed against her shoulder, forcing her face to the flagstone floor. She could feel the heat of their body and smell the unmistakable scent of their sex, and knew immediately who it was. She struggled to her knees as a hand seized the collar and pulled her upright.

It was all a blur of senses, slick saltiness on her tongue as Astrid rutted against her, fast and hard and heat incarnate. Wet, primal sounds of flesh against flesh echoed in her ears: growling and moaning, fingers raking across her skin, kneading her flesh, manipulating her to the very core as they buried deeper inside her. As _he_ buried deeper inside her. The thick scratch of his beard scraped against her skin, followed by his teeth, sinking into her neck, her shoulders, her back.

Ingun's orgasm was equal parts agony and ecstasy, all-powerful and all-consuming. Uncontrollable waves of pleasure crashed over her, giving her no quarter from the overpowering sensations that wracked her body and mind. Her cunt convulsed and gripped her captor's cock, spurring on his own release, the guttural cry that escaped him hot against Ingun’s cheek as she felt his seed shoot deep inside her.

Slowly, he pulled out his finger and his cock, his own hitched breaths matching her own. She felt his cum trickle down her leg as she continued to lap at Astrid's cunt, her own moans growing more encouraging. Desperate and longing, she tongued Astrid’s clit for dear life as the other woman rolled her hips, nearing her release.

Assassins weren't known for being vocal, but the sound of Astrid coming nearly split Ingun's ears. Her body spasmed erratically, Ingun drinking up every last drop of her desire as Astrid drenched her mouth, her cunt throbbing and convulsing. The scent of her sex was intoxicating, as were her squeaks and growls as she rode out the aftershocks.

Finally, the tension around Ingun’s head loosened, and she heard the clink of chains as her collar was released from its trappings. Her bindings followed, warm hands rubbing the raw skin of her wrists.

"I’m going to take the hood off now. Alright, pet?"

Ingun nodded.

Light flooded in as the hood was removed. Ingun blinked, struggling to adjust to the sudden intrusion. When she could bear to hold her eyes open, she was greeted by the comforting sights of the Sanctum: her alchemy area with its shelves of ingredients and temperamental alembic, Aela’s cage with its blankets and bowls, armchairs surrounding the bed in the centre of the room. People surrounded her, too - people she cared about dearly, people she trusted enough to let them do this, to let them see her like this. The nightshade fell to the ground as she clasped Astrid's hand and allowed herself to fall into her embrace, silent tears rolling down her face.

"Was it okay for you, dear?" Astrid asked, stroking Ingun's hair and planting a tender kiss on her forehead.

Ingun buried her face deeper into Astrid as she let the tears come, the emotional release after a scene just as powerful as the physical release during. "It was perfect," she said, sniffling. "You were all perfect. Thank you all so much."

"I was worried I was too rough," Nazir said, concern lining his face. "I know that's what you wanted, but I was still surprised when you didn't need to hum twice to get me to stop."

"You were fine," Ingun murmured. "Mmm. Actually, you were great."

"Think you might need some salve," Ulfberth said, looking over her bruises and reddened skin. "Let's get you somewhere warm and comfortable."

They all took her to the backroom of the Sanctum - the one place designed for rest and recovery. She settled on the plush bedding as Ulfberth tended to her wounds, Nazir and Astrid sitting by her side and praising her for doing such a good job. In the background, she could hear Vex and Drevis bantering as they boiled the kettle over the hearth. The scent of something floral and aromatic filled the room, comforting and sweet, yet earthy at the same time.

"We made you some tea," Vex offered, holding out a steaming tankard. "Sorry if it tastes like shit."

Ingun accepted, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip. It was actually very pleasant - fragrant yet refreshing, and sweetened with just the right amount of honey. She smiled and took another sip, feeling the beverage soothe her aches and warm her through.

"Special recipe," Drevis said with a wink. "Thought it fitting for our resident alchemist."

The gesture was every bit as warming as the tea itself, and Ingun couldn't stop herself from smiling wide. She nibbled at a piece of honeycomb - _excellent for stamina recovery_ \- and curled into the soft blankets, soothed by the voices around her. The rest of the day faded into a warm glow of relaxed bliss as they talked and laughed easily, each taking turns to be near Ingun, peppering her with kisses and twining their fingers in hers. That night, as she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if the Brotherhood would come to claim her again.

She wouldn't mind if they did.


End file.
